


Yes, Did It. End, End.

by oleanderflowers



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, M/M, Mostly Canon Compliant, Sort Of, season 13 episode 16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 00:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20787638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oleanderflowers/pseuds/oleanderflowers
Summary: " 'For God’s sake, Vanessa. I know it’s not perfect, but I’m rubbish as a leader and even worse as a soldier. This is all I can do,' he says to her, taking a deep breath as he makes his way towards the reactor. The sticky detonator in his shaky hands feels heavy, too heavy, but it’s all he can do."In which Doyle reflects on his life and Locus realizes his regrets.





	Yes, Did It. End, End.

Usually, when someone would ask Donald Doyle why he was doing something risky, he would respond with a simple, “Honestly, I don’t know.” Of course, he usually never _ would _do something risky, and no one expects him to. 

Now isn’t “usually”, though. He knows exactly what he’s doing when he tells Kimball about his plan to explode the reactor and sacrifice himself.

He can hear her yelling over the radio, her frustrated voice telling him that “_ If Felix isn’t in the city you’ll be putting the sword right into his hands!” _Doyle knows this, too, but he’s fairly certain Kimball can take down Felix herself. Kimball’s strong; she can lead Chorus herself, without him.

“For God’s sake, Vanessa. I know it’s not perfect, but I’m rubbish as a leader and even worse as a soldier. _ This is all I can do, _” he says to her, taking a deep breath as he makes his way towards the reactor. The sticky detonator in his shaky hands feels heavy, too heavy, but it’s all he can do.

It’s all he can do, so he tells Kimball to leave before he takes aim and pulls the trigger, watching as the bomb attaches itself to the reactor. The darkness of the bomb contrasting with the always-moving orange of the reactor setting a glow across the room. 

_ ...This is General Donald Doyle, signing off _.

He cuts off the radio when Kimball’s halfway through a sentence. Doyle tells himself that it’ll be alright. Everything will be okay soon. The Reds and Blues will defeat Hargrove. They’ll save the planet. They have to.

He’s scared, though. Scared for himself, for Kimball, for Dr. Grey, for the Reds and Blues, and for Chorus. He’s scared for his home.

When the space pirates come for him, Doyle gives a sad smile before saying, “I’d like to quote the great William Shakespeare, but to tell you the truth, I don’t actually think he said it.”

He’s always heard that thinking of good memories helps with fear. So he thinks of everything that makes him happy. Life before the war, his friends, his family, the public libraries always full of books, the marvelous fields filled with flowers and wildlife… He’s at home in Armonia, even though he knows the city will be destroyed along with him. It’s all bittersweet now. Especially his memories of the days he spent with Locus.

Locus. A mercenary. A traitor.

Doyle had trusted him, relied on him, even had (and still has) feelings for him. Oh, how foolish he is. Falling in love with someone who doesn’t care.

He remembers one time he had a particularly bad anxiety attack, and because Dr. Grey could only spend some time helping him, she sent Locus to help calm him. Locus had come with tea, and reassured Doyle that he’d be okay. The mercenary had seemed so nervous and awkward in the situation, but Doyle didn’t mind.

He barely hears one of the pirates yelling about the bomb, but he can clearly hear the steady beeping becoming a fast melody. The pulsing red on the bomb dances in his vision as it blurs into one continuous stream.

The last thing Doyle thinks is how he wishes he could stay to see the future of Chorus. The future of his people. As everything turns white, he knows that he did it in spite of fear.

* * *

_Yankee, Echo, November, Delta, Echo, 2 4 1 10_

_ November, Delta, Sierra, Delta, India, Delta, India, Tango _

* * *

Locus is a mercenary. He’s not supposed to have feelings for those he’s supposed to kill. Yet his heart sinks when he hears Felix tell the pirates that “First person to put a bullet through the General gets twice the original bonus!”

Locus rests his hands in front of him, falling silent. He ignores the glances Felix throws his way, and instead focuses on how idiotic he is, because General Doyle would never love a monster.

He treasures the moments he spent with Doyle and truthfully means every reassurement and kind words (though he almost never said any) he ever said. Locus hates himself for this, hates himself because he’s supposed to be a perfect soldier, and falling in love with a cowardly general isn’t what he should’ve done.

He wants nothing more than to go down and save Doyle; leave Chorus behind and start a new life, though he knows he can’t. Orders are orders.

_ I’m just following orders. _

Locus is a soldier, but he knows he’s a murderer as well. Agent Washington has told him multiple times. He sure as hell isn’t going to deny it anymore. 

Everything goes from bad to worse rather quickly when one of the space pirates over the radio yells, “_ There’s a bomb on the reactor!” _ eliciting a quick “What?!” from Felix. Shock spreads through Locus’s body and he slams his hands down on the control panel in front of him. 

“Get us out of here!” he demands, though his heart is telling him different. His surprise is replaced with the realization that Doyle would do anything for his people, even if it meant sacrificing himself. 

_Admirable, but hopeless. / I admire that decision._

He needs to go back, but the pilot is already maneuvering the Tartarus away from Armonia. His fists clench and his throat feels dry, but he can’t let Felix notice, so instead he rushes to the ship windows with stinging eyes. 

Locus watches as Armonia is swallowed by the explosion with an empty feeling in his chest. He can almost hear Doyle’s familiar voice telling him, “_ You can’t just leave, Locus! I need you here, by my side...” _His heart aches and he looks down at his hands, because when Locus responded that he would return to take care of Doyle, he meant it in a loving way. 

Locus knows he’ll never get tell Doyle of his love. It’s too late now. He’ll just have to live with the knowledge that he helped cause the death of the man he loves.

If only life would be so kind as to let Locus go back and change everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I'm weird and I ship Loyle so uhhh  
Yeah take this fic no one asked for.  
Anyways the title is an anagram of the NATO alphabet part in the middle, which is from the song Armonia (ft. Orville Johnson) by Trocadero.  
Also I mainly wrote this because I've been thinking about Doyle a lot for the past couple of days so yeah.


End file.
